fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC22
Blast Off! The True Power of the Miracle Lights! '(飛び立つ！ ミラクルライトの真の力！''Tobitatsu! Mirakuru Raito no Shin no Chikara!) is the twenty-second episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is a pesudo-tribute to the film Pretty Cure Miracle Universe, it marks the return of Piton, along with Star Twinkle Precure's Hoshina Hikaru (Cure Star), and Hagaromo Lala (Cure Milky) Summary Gathered on Earth, the three generals are contacted by Black Hole and dispatched to Planet Miracle in hopes of destroying the factory and weakening the Precure. Mio, spying on the group at the time and hearing about how the Miracle Lights can power up Precure, decides to follow them in hopes of claiming that power for her own. She disguises herself as an Asteroid and sneaks onboard. EnEn, who also happened to be nearby and was hiding at the time, runs off to tell the others. To stop Black Hole, the Precure must blast off into space once again, this time with the help of Hikaru Hoshina and Lala Hagaromo. Major Events *This episode marks the return of Piton, Hoshina Hikaru, and Hagaromo Lala *Cure Hunter uses Hunter Shot for the first time since PriHeaPC01 *The Cure Macaron and Cure Chocolat Prism Cards are obtained Plot As Tanaka waited for the other two generals in a nearby field, he began to recount their recent failures to destroy the Miracle Petals. He soon remembered that he knows where the Precure gathered and began to formulate a plan to find the card binder that held the Prism Cards and Miracle Petals, along with stealing their Cure Radar. However he soon put those plans on the backburner as Bottom and Dark Onibi had arrived. After the two made sure that they weren't followed, Tanaka soon dropped his disguise as they recieved a message from Black Hole. The general felt disgusted that the Precure had returned, but thankfully the recent attacks have been slowly but surely undoing the seal that the previous Precure had cast on him. When Bottom asked how they could de-power the Precure, Dark Onibi revealed that the trio was to destroy the Miracle Light factory on Planet Miracle. The scientist stated that whenever the Precure are in a pinch, these lights would always appear to allow the civilains to aid them. So if they cut off the production of the Miracle Lights at the source, it could decrease their chances for failure thanks to the Precure not getting their second wind. Once they prepared to leave for the planet, Mio and Kage had overheard the explanation of the Miracle Lights. Wanting to take the Precure down a notch, the girl took down an Asteroid to use as a disguise for her to sneak aboard the spaceship. However Mio and Kage weren't the only ones who eavesdropped on the villains as EnEn, who was coming home after delivering a letter to Sakura, had listened to the whole thing and rushed back to Aya's home to warn her. The next day, the Precure met at Tako House as EnEn finished telling the whole group what he had found out. This worried Ayumi as if the group are able to complete this attack, the Precure would be much weaker than before. Soon, she made a call as Hikari was surprised that there was an entire factory that could create Miracle Lights. After Jou agreeded that the group needed to get to space as soon as possible, Hoshina Hikaru and Hagaromo Lala had arrived to their location. Once they were able to bring an estatic Aya back to her senses, Lala explained that put out the call and she was willing to bring them up to Planet Miracle in Lala's spaceship. As they blasted off to the stars for a second time, the group arrived at Planet Miracle, where they were greeted by Piton, whom after Yango had stepped down, became the president's right hand man. This made the former Cure Star happy for his friend, but they sadly had no time for reunions as Ayumi cut right to the chase and warned Piton about the incoming villains. This worried the young fairy since he had knew that this day would come and suggested that they keep their Miracle Prism Lights at the ready. Piton explained that, in case a situation similar to that of Yango ever happened again, he created the Miracle Prism Lights with the help of Okada Joe and the former Cure Scarlet Akagi Towa as a means to help the staff defend themselves. This made the girls look on in awe as they realized why the DokiDoki Miracle Petal was not an attack, but these items instead. As Piton gave the group a tour of the factory, he noticed that several Miracle Lights had been stolen. Sure enough, Cure Hunter had arrived along with Kage, whom Gureru immediately recognized as the one who manipulated him back when he and EnEn were in Fairy School. Just when things didn't seem grim enough, the three Black Hole generals had arrived to destroy the factory. Forced to split up, Cure Light, Cure Splash, and Cure Noble fought Cure Hunter, while Cure Trinity, Cure Papillon, Cure Mirage fought against the general. Going through several Prism Changes, the Precure were able to get the group away from the factory long enough for them to use the Trinity and then the Star Twinkle Imagination. Afterwards, Piton thanked the group by giving them a pair of Prism Cards that he had found after Darkest Day, which were the Cure Macaron and Cure Chocolat Prism Cards. As Aya returned home, Kotaro noticed how late she had been coming home as of late. When he asked the girl about this, Aya told him that she was just helping out at the Atlantis Aquarium, an excuse that seemed to satisfy the policeman's curiosity. However, as she left, he could not help but feel like something was off about his little sister. Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun *Kage *Piton 'Villains' *Fusion *Bottom *Dark Onibi *Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter *Asteroids 'Secondary Characters' *Sakagami Ayumi *Fujita Akane *Kujou Hikari *Hoshina Hikaru *Lagaromo Lala *Okada Joe *Akagi Towa *Kyuseishu Kotaro Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Blast Off! The True Power of the Miracle Lights! **Cure Light - Cure Star, Cure Rogue, Cure Yell **Cure Splash - Cure Yell, Cure Beauty, Cure Milky **Cure Noble - Cure Whip, Cure Sword, Cure Ange **Cure Trinity - Cure Miracle, Cure Berry, Cure Etoile **Cure Papillon - Cure Flora, Cure Sunny, Cure Macherie **Cure Mirage - Cure March, Cure Amour **Cure Hunter - Bibury, Ruru, Blue Cat *Many of the team Prism Changes, both full team or mixed, all share a common theme **Cure Star, Cure Yell, Cure Whip, Cure Miracle, Cure Flora - Mostly serving as a nod towards the Precure teams that are featured in both Miracle Universe and Super Stars **Cure Beauty, Cure Sword, Cure Berry - All three are Cures who use a sword as their main weapon, much like Cure Light does **Cure Rogue, Cure Sunny, Cure March - All three are athletic Cures that use a ball attack as their finisher **''HUGtto Pretty Cure'' and Star Twinkle☆Pretty Cure - Both are teams that were prominently shown in Miracle Universe Trivia *While not a direct tribute to Pretty Cure Miracle Universe, it has a few elements from the film, such as the involvement of Hikaru and Lala, to the return of Piton and Planet Miracle, to the use of the HUGtto and Star Twinkle Prism Cards. Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers